Lessons, Legends, Stories, and Tales of the 22nd Anniversary of Big Idea
This is a compilation of 100 episodes and silly songs. Meet Bob, Larry, and other Veggie friends. Stories 2125789 l1.jpg|1. Where's God When I'm S-Scared? GWMTFT1 106.jpg|2. God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? Scooter Ranger.jpg|3. Are You My Neighbor? Cba6ed0a-96f0-4731-aa68-f97d7b276430.jpg|4. Rack, Shack, and Benny Hqdefault.jpg|5. Dave and the Giant Pickle 9fee7262-2873-4134-9ef0-0426c1b5915c.jpg|6. The Toy That Saved Christmas Thepirateswhodontdoanything-300x225.jpg|7. Very Silly Songs! 2382849 l2.jpg|8. Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! DSC04388.JPG|9. Josh and the Big Wall! Madame.jpg|10. Madame Blueberry Theyodelingveteranarian.jpg|11. The End of Silliness? larryboyandtherumorweed.jpg|12. LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed 2091147_l2.jpg|13. King George and the Ducky The Chipmunks in Dave's Car.png|14. A Chipmunk Christmas Default.jpg|15. Toy Story 2091110 l4.jpg|16. Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen lylethekindlyviking.jpg|17. Lyle the Kindly Viking Dothemooshu.jpg|18. The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown CavisChristmas.jpg|19. The Star of Christmas still03.jpg|20. Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Vt_bob_larry.jpg|21. The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! TBOLJ2_653.jpg|22. The Ballad of Little Joe AEC1_536.jpg|23. An Easter Carol Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command_DVD_cover.png|24. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins 86b1a104-00af-4a4c-b67b-d6705fc91303.jpg|25. A Snoodle's Tale 2279409_l3.jpg|26. Sumo of the Opera 2005-VeggieTales-DukeandtheGreatPie.jpg|27. Duke and the Great Pie War veggietales-_minnesota_cuke_and_the_search_for_samsons_hairbrush.jpg|28. Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Veg01.jpg|29. Lord of the Beans 2125783 l5.jpg|30. Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Oh Joy.jpg|31. LarryBoy and the Bad Apple 2283670 l3.jpg|32. Gideon: Tuba Warrior MATBE1 035.jpg|33. Moe and the Big Exit Square bob larry.jpg|34. God Made You Special 3711b0d9-1e9c-4365-bef0-52f2cf8f3aac.jpg|35. The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's PWDDA.png|36. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Lutfi-veggie-tales-2481594-400-400.jpg|37. Lessons from the Sock Drawer Download.jpg|38. Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Toy_Story_2_DVD_cover.png|39. Toy Story 2 24768408_.jpg|40. Abe and the Amazing Promise NOAHstill23.jpg|41. Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Nickwfish.jpg|42. Saint Nicholas: A Story About Joyful Giving 0087184 007f.jpg|43. Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't veggie-tales-sweetpea-beauty-prince-larry-and-petunia-blessings-abound-mommy.jpg|44. Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Toy_Story_3_DVD_cover.png|45. Toy Story 3 Vtalesitsameaningfullife2.jpg|46. It's A Meaningful Life Keyart_bob_larry.jpg|47. God Loves You Very Much cassie.jpg|48. Twas the Night Before Easter Veggie-tales-princess-and-the-popstar-scene.jpg|49. Princess and the Popstar MV5BMjE3MDM0NzQ2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODY3MTk0Nw@@._V1._SX640_SY360_.jpg|50. The Little Drummer Boy Sang01.jpg|51. If I Sang a Silly Song... 424850 027.jpg|52. Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men 4232-veggietales-the-penniless-princess.jpg|53. The Penniless Princess CavisChristmas.jpg|54. The Crisper County Charity 377px-LIV_LarryBoyShooting_large.jpg|55. LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose 3atthestore.jpg|56. The League of Incredible Vegetables 91px-Larry(Larry'sLagoon).jpg|57. Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida Tumblr_lp993ngxIf1qgvl2bo1_500.jpg|58. Veggie School Musical Darby.jpg|59. Gravity Rises LeagueInCave.jpg|60. The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! 110px-LarryStaplers.jpg|61. The New Job Minnesota.jpg|62. Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough 5.png|63. The Little House that Stood 433px-S-Cape.jpg|64. Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco Larry Touchdown.jpg|65. Where's God When I Need Him? Veggie-Tales.png|66. VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! Junior_Asparagus.jpg|67. That's What Friends Do Larryboy-larryboy-2575945-400-400.jpg|68. Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies! Darby.jpg|69. The Big Beanstalk Jimmy_and_jerry_gourd.jpg|70. Jimmeas and Jerb Bubbly_bubble_bubble_rap.jpg|71. The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0 I225988037 11759 6.jpg|72. LarryBoy and the Parody Gang Junior Asparagus.jpg|73. Sheltered and Loved Images.jpg|74. It's Their Time maclarry_the_stinky_cheese_battle.jpg|75. MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Joshua1.jpg|76. Noah and the Big Rain ReggiePhilipAndMerryLarry.png|77. Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Song-ChristmasDontBeLate.jpg|78. The Great Escape! LTKV3_166.jpg|79. Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty Download.jpg|80. Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes Jimmy01.png|81. Massproduction Madness Mr. Nezzer.png|82. Inspicable Me VIS_FlatOcardfront.jpg|83. Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier CNF_FlatOcardfront.jpg|84. Celery Night Fever Break it bob by kenny boy-d7hhzj8.jpg|85. Break-It Bob Minnesota.jpg|86. Minnesota Cuke and the Kingdom of the Missing Puppy Doggy 180px-Veggie-tales-art-beauty-and-the-beet-kellie-pickler-2014-500px.jpg|87. Beauty and the Beet larryboyandtherumorweed.jpg|88. LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! MacLarryAboutToThrowTheTwoLoafersInThePit.png|89. MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! Princessnice 2.png|90. Eliwony's Ice Merry_Larry_2_DVD_cover.png|91. Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! I225988037 11759 6.jpg|92. The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie Gossip of Tim Allen Dying.png|93. LarryBoy and the Desert of Death ReggiePhilipAndMerryLarry.png|94. Merry Larry and the Invasion of the Giant Zucchinis 61748-badsheephaircut-md.jpg|95. MacLarry and the Pecking Woody_of_Woody's_Roundup.png|96. Sheriff Woody of Woody's Roundup: The Adventure Begins! The_Early_Years_of_Ninaboro.png|97. The Journey to a New World: Ninaborough - The Early Years New_Improved_Veggie_Bible_Storybook_story_title_1.png|98. Noah's Ark Keyart_bob_larry.jpg|99. Love is in the Air 30131320_.jpg|100. The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *God is Bigger *The Water Buffalo Song *King Darius Suite *Oh No! *We've Got Some News *Fear Not, Daniel *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *We Are the Grapes of Wrath *The Forgiveness Song *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Busy, Busy *Love Your Neighbor *The Hairbrush Song *I Can Be Your Friend *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Good Morning, George *Think of Me *The Bunny Song *The Dance of the Cucumber *I Tried to Be Patient *Stand! *What We Have Learned (Larry's version) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Love My Lips *Big Things, Too *What We Have Learned *Can't Believe It's Christmas *Grumpy Kids *Oh, Santa! *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Can Be Your Friend *The Dance of the Cucumber *The Forgiveness Song *The Water Buffalo Song *God is Bigger *I Love My Lips *Oh No! *Stand! *The Hairbrush Song *The New and Improved Bunny Song *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *VeggieTales Theme Song *It's Laura's Fault *What We Have Learned *The Larry-Boy Theme Song *VeggieTales Theme Song *Promised Land *The Song of the Cebu *The Lord Has Given *Keep Walking *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *I'm So Blue *Stuff-Mart Suite *Salesmunz Rap *His Cheeseburger *Thankfulness Song Medley *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Song of the Cebu *Promised Land *Good Morning, George *Thankfulness Song *Keep Walking *Big Things, Too *Salesmunz Rap *His Cheeseburger *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *The Larry-Boy Theme Song *The Rumor Weed Song *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love My Duck *I Must Have It *Endangered Love *There Once Was a Man *The Selfish Song *What We Have Learned (sung by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd) *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *A Little Bit of This *My Teenage Elf *How I Love The Shopping *With a Ha-Ha-Ha *This Is Rather Eerie *What Would Phillip Fleagle Think? *To Have a Gift *Better than Friends *Strange Things are Coming My Way *How it Used to Be *Woody's Song *I Couldn't Sail No Longer *The Battle is Not Ours *Buzz Lightyear Theme Song *Lost Puppies *The Battle Prelude *Haman's Song *The Battle is Not Ours *VeggieTales Theme Song *Larry's High Silk Hat *We're Vikings *What's Up with Lyle? *Dear Monks *Not So Fast *Look, Olaf! *My Share *Closing Medley *What We Have Learned *Endangered Love *The Dance of the Cucumber *Larry's High Silk Hat *The Water Buffalo Song *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *The Song of the Cebu *Do the Moo Shoo *His Cheeseburger *I Love My Lips *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *The Hairbrush Song *Silly Song Remix Medley *First Big Break *We Are the Frarie Peas *Plumber, You Dropped Your Possum *Flushing in Vain *Plugged Up Love *Billy Joe McGuffrey *Steak and Shrimp *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Message from the Lord *No, It Cannot Be *Second Chances *"Jonah Was a Prophet" *Belly of a Whale *The Credits Song *The Auto-Tainment Theme Song *There's A Hole in the Bottom of the Sea *Zacchaeus *Modern Major General *You Are My Sunshine *Binky the Opera Singer *Erie Canal *My Day *VeggieTales Theme Song *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Dream of a Dozen Cactus *Oh Little Joe Medley *I'm Blue *Belly Button *The Mayor's Dream *What We Have Learned (Western version) *Another Easter Day *113 Years Ago *When I Am Interrupted by People Bugging Me *You Didn't Listen, Ebenezer *Boids *Hope's Song *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love Being a Superhero! *A Rockstar's Superstardom *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Want to Dance *I Want to Dance (Disco) *Sport Utility Vehicle *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Going Up (score) *School House Polka *Wrestlers of Japan *A Joking Sumo *He's Accepted the Challenge *He's Accepted the Challenge (reprise) *A Sumo Can't Go Wrong *The Feeling of Finishing *What We Have Learned (Japanese version) *VeggieTales Theme Song *What Can A Baby Do? *Larry's Blues *Ballad of the Pie War *What We Have Learned (Sung by Larry's brothers) *VeggieTales Theme Song *I'm Robin Hood *I'm Robin Hood (reprise) *Pizza Angel *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *A Little More of This *The Legend of the Bean *I Wanna Know What It's For *My Baby Elf *I Finally Know What It's For *I've Got a New Umbrella *What We Have Learned (Stolen by Sporks) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Gated Community *Call On Me *Call On Us *South Dakota *It's About Love (played by Wynonna Judd during the credits) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Temptation Song *What We Have Learned *Rock On, LarryBoy! *VeggieTales Theme Song *Eye of the Sparrow *Lance the Turtle *The Great I Am *Attack on the Midianites (score) *What We Have Learned (ukulele) *VeggieTales Theme Song *O Lone Stranger *The Boy That We Call Moe *The Birds and the Bees *God Did *A Mess Down in Egypt *He Still Wouldn't Listen *O Lone Stranger (reprise) *What We Have Learned (Western) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Big Things, Too *Bellybutton *I Can Be Your Friend *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *My Day *VeggieTales Theme Song *Somewhere Beyond the Barn *His Name is Darby *Follow Old Yellow McToad *It's Time to See the Wizard *Monkey *With a Ha Ha Ha and a Ho Ho Ho *You Can Always Come Home *What We Have Learned *Over the Rainbow *Spanish Gold *Jolly Joe's *Yo Ho Hero *Papa's Got a Gumball Nellie *Walking Rocks *Spanish Gold (Reprise) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (the shortest song ever, according to the movie) *Rock Monster *What We Gonna Do? *VeggieTales Theme Song *Binky the Opera Singer *Going Up (score) *Larry's Blues *I Want to Dance *I Want to Dance (Disco) *Gated Community *The Forgiveness Song *Modern Major General *Larry's High Silk Hat *VeggieTales Theme Song *Gonna Take a Trip Down the Mississippi *We're Loggers *The Biscuit of Zazzabranndabbo *The River is My Neighbor *What We Have Learned (Norm's Notes) *Happy River *VeggieTales Theme Song *Buzz Lightyear Theme Song *Woody's Round-Up *Luck Shack *Show You Love *Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee! *VeggieTales Theme Song *Sneeze If You Need To *Patience Something Something Something *Jacques' Mom's Song *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Can't Catch Me *Mexican Ice Cream *Wicker's Song *Sippy Cup *Arise and Shine *What We Have Learned *Hope it's Gonna Be a Happy Christmas *Greece *Fa La La *I Can Love *Donuts for Benny *Nicholas, Nicholas (medley) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Listen Little Children (and reprise) *No Strings Attached *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *You and You Alone *Meatballs at Night *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Pants *Fit for a Queen (and reprise) *Best Freend *More Beautiful (and reprise) *Banished *Ugly, Hairy Plan *Action Scene! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *We Belong Together *You and You Alone *Banished! *Sweatshirts *Precious Child *He Cares for You *Rock On, Lightyear! *Hope's Song *VeggieTales Theme Song *110 Percent *Precious Girl *Goodnight Junior *Down These Tracks *Oh Christmas Me *Precious Child *Cheers for Stewart *What We Have Learned (Jingle) *VeggieTales Theme Song *God Loves You Very Much *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Dream of a Dozen Cactus *Oh Little Joe Medley *I'm Blue *The Mayor's Dream *The Great I Am *Attack on the Midinites (score) *Good Morning, George *Think of Me *The Bunny Song *I Tried to Be Patient *Stand! *The Audition Song *Don't Cry For Me Easter Bunny *The Hopperena *When I Think About Easter *Up With Bunnies *When I Think About Easter Reprise *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *That's Not Everything *Right Where I Belong *Radio Sweetheart *Alone *Astonishing Wigs *Radio Sweetheart Reprises *That's Not Everything Reprises *Alone Reprise *Right Where I Belong Reprise *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *A Treasure To Behold *Can't Smile Without Ewe *The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas *The Little Drummer Boy *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo *Goodnight Junior *Sippy Cup *Pants *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *Lance the Turtle *Gated Community *Pizza Angel *Sport Utility Vehicle *Monkey *Dance of the Cucumber *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *The Water Buffalo Song *Song of the Cebu *Bellybutton *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Love My Lips *The Hairbrush Song *Endangered Love *His Cheeseburger *Bubble Rap *VeggieTales Theme Song *Things Will Get Better *Bubble Rap *He Cares *Ham I Am *He Cares Reprises *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Little Princess *Imagine With Me *No Matter What *Best Friends Forever *Oh Papa *No Matter What Reprise *Little Princess Reprise *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Please Give *Squeaky Clean *What We Have Learned *My Aunt Came Back *These Waffles Are a Pain *Beat Up Thingamabob! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *The League of Incredible Vegetables Theme Song *Freeze Freeze Freeze *Supper Hero *Trust In God *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Praising God All Day *Scarves *It's Life's Story *What We Have Learned *Tales From the Crisper *Larry's Lagoon *Dave and the Giant Pickle *LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space *Madame Blueberry *King George and the Ducky *Omelet *Lyle the Kindly Viking *Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly *Going Up *Bob and Larry's How to Draw *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Pistachio *The Good Egg of Gooseville *My Grown Up Elf *VeggieTales Theme Song *What Good Will This Stay Do? *Coffee Cakes for Benny *Show Some Respect! *What We Have Learned (Western) *You Never Are (played by Francesca Battistelli during the credits) *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Silent Parrot *VeggieTales Theme Song *I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Cabbageville *Solid Stuff *Cabbageville Reprise *Happy Tooth Day *Good Morning Mister Mayor *Lend A Little Hand *What We Have Learned *Taco *I Saw It With My Own Eye *VeggieTales Theme Song *My Sweet Ride (Silly Songs with Larry) *Finish Strong! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Happy Birthday VeggieTales! *Monkey *The Hopperana *Larry's High Silk Hat *Stuck In a Bear Trap *Happy Birthday VeggieTales! (Reprise) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Welcome to the Gang *What Have I Done Wrong? *Clowning Around *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love the Lord With All My Heart *Ease on Down the Road *VeggieTales Theme Song *What Should I Buy? *Life in New Jersey (Songs from the Past with Mr. Lunt) *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Hey Jerb *The Old Cafe (Obscure Broadway Show Tunes with Larry) *Rollercoaster *What We Have Learned *Astonishing Wigs *Best Friends Forever *I Love My Lips *Endangered Love *Supper Hero *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Goodnight Junior *Lost Puppies *Sippy Cup *Dance of the Cucumber *Larry's High Silk Hat *Donuts for Benny *Do the Moo Shoo *My Baby Elf *Larry's Blues *The Hopperana *A Mess Down in Egypt *Oh Santa! *His Cheeseburger *Rock Monster *Sport Utility Vehicle *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *Drop the Electronic Beat *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *Sneeze If You Need To *Song of the Cebu *Kilts and Stilts *Schoolhouse Polka *The Water Buffalo Song *Monkey *Belly Button *Gated Community *Lance the Turtle *The Hairbrush Song *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo *Pants *Bubble Rap *Pizza Angel *Happy Tooth Day *VeggieTales Theme Song *Harlem Shake *Gangnam Style (instrumental) *Sesame Street Theme Song *Lunch Savior (Silly Songs with LarryBoy) *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Poor Doggy *Amazing Bellbottoms (The History of Fashion with Archibald) *When We Treat God's Creatures *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *They're Finally Mine *The Macy's Stomach Blues *Noodles, Noodles, Noodles *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *We're Barberbarians *Chog Norrius *The Worst Barberbarian *Kilts And Stilts *Oh MacLarry *Were Barberbarians/MacLarry Norrius Reprise *What We Have Learned (Scottish version) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Two By Two *Because I Listened *Do Lord/I'll Fly Away (Gospel Songs with Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt) *I Need Your Help *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *That's What Christmas Needs *Elf Pledge *Christmas Shines *Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas *Love For Christmas *Christmas Shines Reprise *I Won't Go to Beans *Those Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! *Fulfilling Hopes and Dreams (The Journey to a New World) *What is Up with My Girlfriend? *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Warriors of Crisper Dynasty *Eye of the Bear *The Selfishness Song *Better Than Friends *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Give Thanks for My Farm *Why Me? *Play Ball! *With a Little Hard Work *He Watches Us *He Watches Us (reprise) *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Dream *Cowbells and Custard (Silly Songs with Larry) *Too Much Is Bad! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Inspicable Me *Hagus and Angus (Silly Songs with Scottish Larry) *Lots of Fun *Most Beautiful Gals *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Mewantium *I Wonder *Asteroid Cowboys *Good for the Grabbing *Enough To Share *Enough To Share Reprise *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Together *I Love Checkmarks *Perfect Puppy *Feel the Beat *How it Used to Be *I'm Gonna Tear It Down *Together Reprise *Together Finale *What We Have Learned (Disco) *VeggieTales Theme Song *When Can I See You Again? *Break-it, Break-it Bob *Flamenco Dancing Peas *Sugar Rush *Bug Hunt *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Missing Dog *Perfect Puppy *My Ginger Ale *I Love Puppies! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Show You Love *The Person God Wants Me To Be *Now That Your Gone *If This Were By Home *Mac And Cheese *La La La La *5 Servings of You *Love Is The Song *Love Is The Song Finale *What We Have Learned *Deck The Halls *VeggieTales Theme Song *Forget about the Rain *The Rumor Weed Song *My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend For Life *Good for the Grabbing *Better than Gossips *What We Have Learned (Ukulele) *The Rumor Weed Song (The W's) *We're Barber-Barians *Chog Norrius *I'm Too Young to Die *Lost Puppies *Drop the Electronic Beat *Pompous's Song *Freak Flag *Big Things, Too *We're Barber-Barians/MacLarry Norrius (reprise) *Brave (performed by Kellie Pickler, Owl City and tobyMac) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Life on the Farm *Downtown Funk *We Have More than Anything *Meet the Famous Tomato! *What We Have Learned *Unwritten *The Story of My Life *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Merry Larry's Dream *Oh Lawrence! Medley *I'm Boo *Good for the Grabbing! *Luntar's Dream *No Defense! *"Billy Joe McGuffrey" *"Bald Bunny" *"Steak and Shrimp" *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" *"Andrew Was a Hero" *"I Love Being a Superhero" (in the credits, from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) *The Credits Song *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Selfishness Song *Chog Norrius *He Cares *Popstars and Pizza (Silly Songs with Scottish Larry) *The Catapult Song *He Cares (Reprise) *We're Barber-barians *Silly Song Remix Medley, in the background in the 10-lap Scottish Highland Race *MacLarry Norrius *Living in Scotland *What We Have Learned *A Sing-Along from the LORD *The Zucchinis' Song *No, It Cannot Be *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) *Legendary Stories from My Great-Great-Grandfather *Second Chances *A Sing-Along from the LORD Reprise *That's What Christmas Needs (from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *What Can a Baby Do? (from Duke and the Great Pie War) *My Aunt Came Back (from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose) *Radio Sweetheart (from Princess and the Popstar) *Too Much is Bad! from (Massproduction Madness) *Stand! (from Rack, Shack, and Benny) *No Defense! (from Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!) *Busy, Busy (from Are You My Neighbor?) *God's Little Princess (from The Penniless Princess) *When We Treat God's Creatures (from Sheltered and Loved) *The Monster Balloon's Song *What Do You Think You're Doing? (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Do the Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Finish Strong! (from Where's God When I Need Him?) *Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) *His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) *Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) *Solid Stuff (from The Little House that Stood) *Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Happy Tooth Day (from The Little House that Stood) *Haman's Song (from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen) *Bubble Rap (from Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men/If I Sang a Silly Song) *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio) *You and You Alone (from Pistachio) *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) *School House Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) *Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Best Friends Forever (from The Penniless Princess) *Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) *I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) *Message from the Lord (from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie) *Fear Not, Daniel (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *A Joking Sumo (from Sumo of the Opera) *Play Ball! (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes) *Not So Fast (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Song of the Cebu (from Josh and the Big Wall!) *LarryBoy! (from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Woody's Round-Up *Kindness Awaits You *Revenge of the Staplers *VeggieTales Theme Song *Come in Twos *I've Got Plans *Trust Song *Welcome You Aboard *Welcome You Aboard Reprise *My Golden Egg *No More Rain *I Had Plans *Dove Song *God's Got Plans *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *We're Vikings *What's Up with Lyle? *Not So Fast *Share of Friends *Look, Olaf! *What Do You Think You're Doing? *Share of Friends (Reprise) *We're Vikings (Reprise) *It's Laura's Fault *That's Not Everything *Right Where I Belong *Radio Sweetheart *Alone *Astonishing Wigs *Radio Sweetheart Reprises *That's Not Everything Reprises *Alone Reprise *Right Where I Belong Reprise *VeggieTales Theme Song *Thank God for Obedience! *A Coke You Right Back *What Could Go Wrong? *The Lord Has Given *The Star Thieves' Song *Ground that Chicken Meat! *What We Have Learned *God Wants Us to Obey Category:Collections Category:Fanon Works Category:Sock Drawer series Category:VeggieFan2000